


Pride Day

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [57]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal go to a pride parade





	Pride Day

"Will?" Hannibal looked up from his tablet confused.

"Yes, my love?" Will smiled.

"What is a pride parade and why are there so many rainbow flags?" Hannibal gave Will those confused puppy eyes. The younger man sat on the couch and laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Sometimes his boyfriend was so clueless. Will smiled, "A pride parade is were members of the community come together to celebrate the LGBT culture. That rainbow flag is the gay pride flag."

"Oh, I see. Can we go, pretty please, Will?" Hannibal batted his eye lashes. Will smiled, "You got a rainbow tie to match that black suit?"

"No, but I do have the whole rainbow worth of body paint," Hannibal smiled. Will's jaw almost hit the floor. Hannibal hopped off the couch and stripped off his coat and placed it on Will's face. The older man hopped up the stairs and into their room. He dug the body paint out of his closet. It had been there since he met his first and only boyfriend 4 years previous. He stripped his shirt and grabbed the set of paints.

Will was wearing Hannibal's jacket inhaling the smell of his boyfriend. Hannibal tossed the package on Will's lap then plopped in a chair in front of him. Will looked at the package then Hannibal, "When is the parade?"

"An hour," Hannibal smiled feeling giddy. Will sighed, "Get comfy this may take a while."

Hannibal was almost asleep when Will leaned over him and whispered, "I finished, my dear."

Will admired the huge pride flag he drew. Hannibal unbuttoned Will's flannel and wrote Love is Love in large swooping letters across his back in the whole rainbow of colors. They walked to the parade hand in hand smiling like dorks.

At the end of the parade Will dropped down on one knee and pulled out a velvet ring box, "Hannibal Lecter, light of my life, sun in my sky, would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Yes, absolutely yes!" Hannibal exclaimed as he tackled Will for a deep kiss. Everyone around them cheered when Hannibal said yes.


End file.
